et si le rat rendait l'espoir au chat ?
by hotaru88
Summary: Il s'était enfui......une fois de plus...... Je me mis à courir, m'enfonçant dans la forêt à la suite de l'homme que j'aime.
1. Chapter 1

date de création : janvier-février 2007 Et si le rat rendait l'espoir au chat 10 mai 2007

les pensées sont entre guillemets.

Il s'était enfui...une fois de plus...sous cette horrible forme qui le rendait si repoussant. Cette fois, Tohru n'irait pas le rechercher...elle s'était éloignée de Kyo quand il lui avait dit qu'il ne l'aimait pas. C'était donc à moi de le faire.

Moi, Yuki, je ne pouvais me résoudre à ce qu'il s'éloigne de moi. Je l'aime tellement fort. oui je sais je suis un garçon et alors ? Je suis la souris, il est le char et alors ? Je suis censé le détester mais pourtant je l'aime plus que tout ; mais ca il ne le sait pas et il s'en fout de toute manière...Il me déteste autant que je suis censé le détester ! 17 ans de haine...

Je me mis à courir, m'enfonçant dans la forêt à la suite de l'hômme que j'aime.

Après une course éffrénée, je débouchai dans une clairière et je le vis. Il était là, recroquevillé, le baggy déchiré, torse nu. Il était retransformé.

-Kyo...murmurais-je.

Il se retourna et me dévisagea surpris.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là sale rat ? cracha-t-il.

-Viens...On rentre... continuais-je.

-Non ! Casse toi ! Personne ne tiens à moi, ca sert à rien...

-Si ! répliquais-je vivement. "et merde...je vais quand même pas lui dire que MOI je tiens à lui..."

-Et on peut savoir qui ? demanda Kyo se redressant et fixant Yuki dans les yeux : une lueur d'espoir venait de s'allumer en lui. "Qui peut bien tenir à moi? j'aimerais tellement que ce soit lui...mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi? je déraille..il me déteste de toute manière ! Et moi aussi...enfin...je crois..."

fin de l'histoire vue du point de vue de Yuki.

Yuki se tortillait mal à l'aise.

-Moi...murmura-t'il.

Ils s'étaient rapprochés inconsciemment et se tenaient maintenant face à face.

-Laisse moi rire ! Tu me détestes autant que je te déteste ! C'est juste pour me faire revenir près d'Akito ! Me faire souffrir encore plus ! Cria Kyo.

PAF (lol)

Yuki venait de gifler Kyo.

Sous l'air ahuri de Kyo, il se mit à hurler les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

-Ne redis plus jamais ca ! Jamais je ne te ferais souffrir tu m'entends ? Jamais ! Je ne te déteste pas, c'est toi qui me déteste alors si tu ne veux pas revenir, ne reviens pas mais ne crois pas que je suis venu te chercher pour t'envoyer chez Akito !

Et il repartit en courant, rentrant chez lui. Les larmes de rage et de douleur continuaient de se déverser de ses yeux.


	2. Chapter 2

Il rentra, se déshabilla restant en boxer et se coucha sans manger. (na ! ben oui le boxer c'est important quand même XD)

Il était maintenant depuis 1 heure dans son lit (il est 21h) et la pluie s'était mise à tomber. Il s'inquiétait pour son tit chat et il avait le coeur brisé.

Tout à coup un faible grattement se fit entendre à la fenêtre. Il se redressa et alla voir. Il découvrit avec un mélange de joie et d'inquiètude Kyo, toujours torse nu, trempé jusqu'aux os, le visage bouffé de larmes.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et ne pût pas prononcer un mot Kyo avait mis un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Laisse moi parler ! murmura-t-il entre 2 sanglots Je...je...excuse moi, je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai dit. Je suis tellement mal, personne ne m'aiment, ne tient à moi, j'ai l'impression que je pourrais mourir sans que ca ne pose problème à qui que ce soit. Je ne le pensais pas ; j'ai toujours cru que tu me haissais alors je faisais pareil. Pardonne moi...je ne te déteste pas...

Tout en disant cela, il avait retiré son doigt des lèvres de Yuki et il avait maintenant la tête baissée.

Il sentit soudain 2 bras chauds l'entourer. Yuki sous l'émotion, l'avait pris dans ses bras et le serrait très fort contre lui.

Kyo avait mis sa tête dans le cou de Yuki et les mots sortirent d'eux-mêmes. Il pensa tout haut et souffla dans un soupir de bien-être :

-Je t'aime...

Yuki relacha Kyo sous le coup de la surprise.

-Qu'est ce que t'as dit ?

Kyo rouge de honte, ne répondit pas.

-Qu'est ce que t'as dit Kyo ? répèta Yuki.

-Je...je t'aime ! Lacha Kyo à nouveau.

Yuki n'en revenait pas. Il était tellement sous le choc qu'il ne répondait même pas.

-Mais c'est pas important...continua Kyo Oublie...on s'en moque ! De toute manière, ce n'est pas récipro...mpf

Yuki venait d'emprisonner ses lèvres. Kyo entrouvrit la bouche et la langue de Yuki partit à la recherche de son double. (ben oui une langue c'est pareil qu'une autre langue...mdr)

Yuki contre les lèvres de Kyo réussit à marmonner :

-On va mourir congelé !

Et sans rompre l'échange il conduisit Kyo dans la salle de bain et le poussa sous la douche se séparant enfin de la bouche de son chat. Mais Kyo ne l(entendait pas de cette oreille et allumant le jet d'eau chaude, il tira Yuki à lui avant de le plaquer contre le mur et de l'embrasser avec passion. Les doigts fébriles de Kyo glissèrent sur les hanches de Yuki pour se plaquer un maximum contre lui. Ce dernier gémit sourdement et passa ses 2 mains dans les cheveux flamboyants de Kyo pour appuyer sa tête contre la sienne et approfondir davantage le baiser.

Entre 2 baisers, Yuki sussura à l'oreille de Kyo :

-Je t'aime aussi...ce qui enflamma encore plus le chat. Les deux boxers volèrent (un ptit dessin ? mdr).

Toujours collés, ils se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre, leurs 2 érections se touchant.

-mmmmm Kyo...soupira Yuki.

Kyo n'en menait pas plus large.

Leurs corps étaient en feu. Kyo saisit la hampe dressée de Yuki et appliqua des va et viens de plus en plus rapides sans cesser d'embrasser Yuki.

Il descendit dans son cou et lui fit un beau suçon (en admettant qu'un suçon puisse être beau ! lol)

-Ky...Kyi...han je vais...aaaaa

Yuki jouit dans les mains de Kyo qui lécha ses doigts un à un en regardant son amant sensuellement.

Yuki se jeta sur les lèvres de Kyo et inversa leurs positions. Il martela le visage, le coup et le buste de Kyo à coup de langue en s'attardant sur les 2 tétons dressés par le désir. Il descendit toujours plus bas et lécha l'intèrieur des cuisses de Kyo.

-mmm putin Yuki, prends moi, j'en peux plus !

Yuki sourit et prit d'un seul coup la hampe de Kyo à pleine bouche. Kyo en cria de surprise. Il se cambra et bougea du bassin pour sentir encore plus Yuki.

Des vagues de plaisir déferlaient en lui.

-Han..Yuki, je vais venir...

Et il déversa sa semence dans la bouche de son amant qui avala tout.

Ils sortirent vite de la douche et éreintés se faufilèrent dans le lit de Yuki, toujours nus.

Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre le plus fort possible et s'endormirent ainsi. Kyo eut juste le temps de murmurer :

-Je t'aime plus que ma vie...

et Yuki de répondre :

-Alors je serai ta vie...

encore une petit chapitre les gens et c'est fini

une petite review ?


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain, Yuki se réveilla en premier. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien et pour cause, il était dans les bras de l'homme de sa vie. "il dort encore mon tit chat ! Kiaaaaaa il est vraiment trop beau et ses cheveux roux e, bataille...il dort à poings fermés...je craque complet..."

Yuki s'approcha doucement du visage de Kyo et souffla doucement sur ses lèvres offertes. Kyo frissonna mais ne se réveilla pas pour autant. Yuki posa donc ses lèvres sur celles de son amant et les lécha tendrement. Kyo réagit lentement, sortant de son sommeil et entrouvrit sa bouche pour laisser glisser sa langue. Un ballet éffréné commenca et leur étreinte se fit plus forte. Etant nus, leurs virilités ne tardèrent pas à se réveiller. Ils se frottaient lascivement l'un contre l'autre. Kyo rompit le baiser et murmura, ses yeux rouges pétillants :

-C'est mon plus beau réveil, je veux bien être réveillé comme ca tous les matins.

Yuki rit doucement et prit la main de Kyo pour entrelacer leurs doigts tendrement. Leurs yeux brillaient d'amour ; la souris porta un des doigts de Kyo à sa bouche et commenca à le suçer sensuellement en fixant Kyo malicieusement.Sa langue courrait sur son doigt. Kyo rougit dangereusement. Yuki le libéra et lui murmura à l'oreille !

-J'ai envie de toi...prends moi Kyo...je t'aime.

-Yuki...je...j'ai jamais rien fait...je serais jamais à la hauteur...

-Pourtant hier soir, tu t'es drôlement bien débrouillé... souffla Yuki.

Kyo rougit de plus belle :

-C'est...je...c'est ta faute...tu me fais perdre la tête.

-(rires) moi non plus je l'ai jamais fait, mais je te veux en moi : Kyo, plus que tout, fais toi confiance mon amour.

Les 2 derniers mots finirent de convaincre Kyo: jamais on ne lui avait dit ca.

Décidèment il l'aimait sa nezumi.

Il embrasse langoureusement Yuki et introduisit doucement un doigt en lui. La souris se crispa.

-détends toi, je t'aime. souffla Kyo et il repris sa bouche, tout en bougeant lentement son doigt ! Lorsqu'il toucha la prostate, Yuki gémit de plaisir cette fois. Un deuxième doigt vint rejoindre le 1er (pui un 3ème, 1 4ème puis tte la main...bon ok je sors mdr XD).

Lorsqu'il les retira, Yuki grogna de frustration, Kyo se plaça à son entrée en le surélevant et entra doucement en lui.Yuki en eut le souffle coupé.

-Mon ange tu veux que j'arrête ? demanda Kyo inquiet.

-non, non, continue... murmura Yuki qui commencait à s'habituer à l'intrusion.

Kyo entama un lent va et viens et touchait à chaque fois la prostate de sa nezumi.

Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, les sensations afffluaient de partout, ils suaient à grosses gouttes, ils gémissaient des mots d'amour, des phrases incompréhensibles. des je t'aime à n'en plus finir.

Dans un dernier tremblement de plaisir, Kyo se libéra dans Yuki en criant son prénom suivit de près par Yuki qui voyant le visage déformé par l'orgasme de son amour n'avais pas pu se retenir.

Ils s'écroulèrent l'un sur l'autre et reprenant tant bien que mal leurs souffles, Yuki dit :

-merci...c'était génial.

Kyo rit doucement et serra sa nezumi contre son coeur avant de s'endormir. Yuki le regarda un moment avant de sombrer à son tour en murmurant :

-Je te protègerai d'Akito, jamais je ne le laisserai t'enfermer, je te le jure...

FIN


End file.
